


As It Should

by cuddle_me_carl



Series: 30 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, Cas is a dork, Clothes Sharing, Fluff, M/M, dean is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't find some of his clothes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Should

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two Prompt : Accusation

Dean swears he just did the laundry but he couldn't find his grey henley anywhere. which would be normal if he was not particular about his home state and carefully folded or hung all his clothes as soon as they came out of the dryer. So to not be able to find something is quite strange.

Now that he thinks about it, though, a few of his shirts were missing. The grey henley, a well past ‘well worn’ AC/DC shirt, and a red zip up sweater, are all nowhere to be found. Dean sits at the edge of his bed, thinking about where they could be, picking through memories of the past weeks. All he's done is gone to the shop and hung out with.

“Cas...you dorky little…” he smiles realizing Cas must have commandeered his clothes. It's no surprise really, with the amount of time they are together clothes are bound to get mixed up. So Dean shoots Cas a quick text.

 **Dean:**   _ur a dork u know that._

Dean's phone vibrated alive with a reply from Cas almost as soon as he puts it back in his pocket.

 **Castiel:** _Well, this is well known fact. ;P But what brings on today's accusation._  :D

The smile on Dean’s face crinkles the corners of his eyes. Cas and his stupid emojis. He uses them as often as possible and it never fails to make Dean’s flutter with fondness.

 **Dean:** _Haha. Really what havent u done. I mean look at the emoticon use for 1._

 **Dean:** _but anyway u totally took my clothes didn't u._

This time the reply doesn't come as quickly. Dean has enough time to put on a different shirt and go to the kitchen and fix a quick breakfast. While he sips from his warm mug of black coffee his phone finally buzzes. But it's not just a text, it's a picture message.

 **Castiel:** (attached image) _Okay, I confess. ":D But they smell like you, and it's freezing._  C:  O:)

Dean stares at the attached file. It's a picture of Cas in his henley and sweater, sweater paws and all. His heart just about stops. His best friend is absolutely gorgeous and adorable, and Dean cannot believe those are adjectives going through his mind. But the toast pops and he's brought back to reality. He almost sends the condemning text of ‘you're adorable’ but he's come back to enough sense to not send something cutesy that he would probably hate himself for sending later.

 **Dean:** _I knew it. Looks good on you though._

Or...maybe he did. But really, what else is expected. Castiel was cute and Dean's best friend. You don't hold back when you talk to them...right?

 **Castiel:** :D _Thank you, Dean. I'll return them...eventually...or upon your request. Whichever comes first._ >:)

Dean laughs and it echos through the kitchen. Even though the room is empty and he is alone, he feels a warmth around him that he hasn't in a long while. He feels a sense of belonging, a feeling of home.

 

And it scares him a little.

 

Cas makes him feel at home…

  
**Dean:** _yeah...sounds bout right_


End file.
